


senses

by Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78/pseuds/Misha_is_my_spirit_animal78
Summary: short drabble written as part of a 5 senses challengenot much of a plot just a little sweetness





	senses

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge from a FB destiel writers page given by palominopup:   
> I have a little writing challenge for everyone. I'm calling it Five Senses. Today we will begin with Sight.
> 
> In a short paragraph, write a Destiel "moment" that focuses on Sight. When you are writing, remember you want your readers to see what you see. 
> 
> Tuesday, I'll post another sense and we'll do the same every day until all five senses have been covered. So, plan ahead if you want. Try one or try all five.
> 
> not beta read

Sight

Dean woke to the familiar sounds and smells of a hospital. He remembered the fight with a nest of vampires that landed him here. It was a good sign. He slowly opened his eyes and his breath hitched at the scene. Cas' newly human concern was written clearly in the lines of his beautiful face. The spot between his eyebrows was marred by the tense muscle. Perfect lips were held tightly together forming a straight line. And the most expressive part, was those impossibly blue eyes darting around searching Dean's face. Fear and relief warred for dominance, but when the hunter smiled at his fallen angel only one emotion remained. Love.

 

Sound

Dean did his best to show his love for Cas right back. The staring was accompanied by the beeps and whirs of the machines. No longer able to bare the brazen look, Dean pulled his angel down to join him on the bed. Dean settled his injured arm across Cas' middle and settled his ear over his heart. The steady beating calmed him and grounded him. It was exactly what each of them needed after the night they had. Dean's favorite sound was Cas' gravely smooth voice declaring his love. Dean listened to steady beats and air filling and leaving lungs till he fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

Taste 

It was two days and several arguments later when Dean and Cas arrived back at the bunker.  Dean was unceremoniously plopped into bed by the grumpy ex-angel and left there alone. Dean ruminated over the past 3 days and decided he was allowed to be grumpy after almost losing his hand saving Cas from that burly vamp. He wasn't angry at Cas though and vowed to tell him once the handsome man showed himself. Minutes later he was greeted by a slightly less disgruntled Cas baring a tall glass of milk and a large slice of chocolate silk pie.  Before Dean could apologize, Cas was feeding him small bites of the sinfully smooth pie. It was frankly one of the best they had made together but it was not the flavor he was craving. Without a word Dean reached for the stubbled face and pulled it close. He licked gently at his favorite set of lips and was granted access easily. Sweet cream and chocolate were joined by the undeniably unique taste of Cas. The gentle kiss turned more desperate and a too hard nip added a metallic edge to the combination. Dean gently ended the kiss and buried his face in Cas' neck. "I'm sorry for being such a horrible patient. I love you," Dean whispered into the new human's neck.

 

Smell

A deep breath treated Dean to the scent of pure Cas. It was sweet from his milk and honey soap, there was a saltiness from the effort it took to wrestle Dean down the bunkers stairs, a slight bitterness like espresso, a spicy hint of something akin to cloves, and his favorite earthiness of risen bread. There was something else left over from when Cas was still an angel but no words could describe it. Sometimes he missed it but then he would remember that Cas was here with him. Not flying to the four corners or in heaven. Cas chose him. Cas loved him. 

 

Touch

Dean carefully pulled Cas down to lie beside him and curled into Cas’ side. He placed his injured arm over Cas’ chest and reveled in the feel of being held. A swift kiss was placed on his forehead and it made him smile. Without a word Cas reached over for something on the nightstand. The hunter was shocked when he felt cool metal on one of his injured fingers. Soon the comforting weight if the simple silver ring that had been removed due to swelling was back. He didn't even realize how much he had missed it being there. It was the first time it had been removed for more than a brief time to clean or to read the inscription, since the day they said their vows. 


End file.
